The Show
by 0lucky13
Summary: The Olympics are over, so now what? They have the perfect marriage, the perfect job, but something is missing. Paystin, Lauren/Carter, Kelly/Nikki, Kaylie/Damon, a little bit of Summer/Steve.
1. Time Moves On

**I do not own Make It or Break It or any characters associated with the show. Although, I really wish that I did.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

This was it. The last ten years of her life, her sweat, blood, and tear, the laughing, the crying, the fights, the hugs, the kisses all leading up to this one moment- the one moment that could either make or break their lives.

**KAYLIE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I looked around taking it all in. This was amazing. Each of us had overcome our own things, and now we were here. Payson proved the world wrong when she rose like a phoenix from her broken back, overcome her insecurities and was now dating Austin. Kelly had finally fought back against her mother after years of abuse and became her own person.* Emily had made a brave choice in giving up her baby, Sydney, for adoption.** Lauren had finally found love in her life. Her and Carter had developed a loving relationship, without the sex, Summer and Steve have worked things out with one another and are now married. I had overcome illness. I had beaten my anorexia. With a new image of myself, I was ready for competition.

Everyone was gathering outside the private entrance to the arena, mentally preparing ourselves for the long road ahead of us. The twelve of us: Payson, Austin, Lauren, Carter, Sasha, Marty, Russo, Horton, Max, Emily, Kelly, and I had gone through so much together.

**AUSTIN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

This was the time, not only for me to make Olympic history, but for an even more important moment. This moment would change his life forever.

He bent down as if he was tying his sneaker and pulled out a tiny box. "Payson Keeler" he began "would make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor or marrying me?" he said as he opened the tiny ring box.

"Of course I will" Payson said as she fell into his lap, arms held behind his neck.

That was a relief! I knew it was going to be pretty risky asking Payson to MARRY ME….who would have thought that I, Austin Tucker, bad boy player of gymnastics would be engaged to Payson, miss goody two shoes. Not to mention, out coaches were right there, and everyone knew how they felt about dating as athletes, not to mention dating each other.

**PAYSON'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Austin is just too cute. Did he really think that I didn't know he was going to propose while we were in London. I love him, but the boy can't keep a secret for his life. First he asks Lauren, who is my best friend to held him pick out the engagement ring that he would propose with. Then, when Lauren asked for the details on the future proposal, he dished them out! I guess that's just one more thing for me to love about him.

**KEY:**

*Kelly became emancipated and after being cut from the Olympic team, she began helping Sasha as an assistant coach. I might make a spin-off one shot for that back story.

**Emily has an open adoption with Sydneys adoptive parents, Bill and Kristie

**Author's Note:**

This is just a super super super short chapter because I hate writing about the Olympics. Anyways, the next chapters are going to skip ahead. It's going to be post-Olympics. Also, I have all these great ideas and they are stuck in my head, but I'm not so great at writing, so I'm looking for like a beta-writer if you could call it that, I don't know but anyways, review please!

**NEXT CHAPTER INFORMATION:**

Next chapter will be skipping ahead quite a bit. At that point, Payson and Austin will have already been married for a while. All of the athletes will be somewhere between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five.

Payson and Austin will have bought The Rock, but they kept Sasha on board as an assistant coach. He wanted to work his way into a retirement by slowly decreasing his work load. Payson and Austin are the two head coaches.

Lauren and Carter are married as well. They have a set of twins, Rosie and Savi (Savannah) who are six years old. They live in a suburb outside of Boulder, Colorado where they continue to keep in close contact with Payson and Austin.

Kelly and Nikki are engaged. Kelly has one daughter, Bridget who is ten years old. She was born two years after the Olympics, but Nikki isn't the father. They live in New York City where Nikki is a high-demand cardiothoracic surgeon, but he always makes sure to make time for his family.

Max and Emily became really good friends after a short dating stint after the Olympics. They both live in California where Max has a pretty successful career as a photographer and Emily is head coach at a gymnastics center.

Kaylie is following in her mother's footsteps as a singer. She has a record deal and is living in Miami, Florida with Damon, who she sometimes collaborates with on songs.

Damon also is living in Miami. He is in a band where he also has a record deal. He is really close friends with Kaylie. At some point in the future, they may or may not begin dating.

Jon Horton won't really be mentioned all that much. He lives with his wife in Greenwich, Connecticut. They have five kids: Matthew (13), Sydney (9), Grace (7), Ricky/Richard (5), and Morgan (10 Months). He and his wife Ashley are expecting another child. The kids that they have together will play a big part in the plot. Also, I might include a reunion chapter so that might be all that Jon is involved in.

Sasha, is in his early sixties. After Payson and Austin bought the gym they worked out a deal so that he slowly was easing into retirement. Sasha will continue his friendship with Payson.

I'm not really sure how much Sasha will be involved in this story

Marty jumped ship on the whole gymnastics coach thing after Kelly missed the cut for the London 2012 cycle. In the mean time, he has been competing in triathlons and super-marathons.

Marty won't really be involved in the story, but just so you have some background knowledge.

**Anyways, I hope you love my idea. Please Review, it really motivates me. Also, comment or private message me with anything you would like me to add.**


	2. What About It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It, although I really wish I did! *sigh***

**Chapter 2:**

What is wrong with me? Why can't I do this? Everything has a logical response, but this doesn't. If everyone else can do this why can't I?

Austin walked into his house, excited to see his wife. Payson hadn't been feeling well that morning, so she stayed home from the Rock that day.

"Pay, I'm home." he called throughout the whole house, until he got to their bedroom. When Payson wasn't in there, he went into the huge walk-in closet and then over to the master bathroom, excited to share his news with her.

Then he saw her through the doorframe of the bathroom. Her knees were hugged to her chest. Even though they had known each other for over a decade, Austin still wasn't quite sure how to approach as her husband, so he lightly knocked on the doorframe, calling her attention.

Payson looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Pay, what's wrong?" Austin asked, concern laced in his tone of voice. Payson almost never cried, and when she did, it was almost always tears of joy, like when she won all-around gold at the Olympics.

Payson, still not able to gain control of her crying, simply pointed at the counter.

Looking over at, Austin instantly knew what was wrong. "Oh, Pay" was his only response, both disappointment and compassion clear in his mannerisms. He knelt down next to her so that he was now also sitting on the bathroom floor, acting as comforting figure for her as he put his arm around her and gently rubbed her back.

When another thirty minutes had passed, and Payson still wasn't done crying Austin didn't know what to do, so he called Lauren, hoping that maybe she could come over and offer some more comforting words to Payson who was clearly in distress.

"I just don't understand" Payson kept saying.

"I know, I know" is all Austin could say. That is why he knew it was time to call in back-up.

Carter answered his phone "Hello" "Oh hey, Austin what's up?" "Yeah, she's right here."

"Lo, Austin's on the phone, and he wants to talk to you!" Carted yelled up the stairs of their new home, summoning his wife.

When Lauren got off of the phone, she quickly gave Carter a kiss as she yelled behind her "I gotta go see Pay." as she was walking out the door.

"Max, stop it!" Emily said, trying to prevent another disaster like the last time when a girl caught him checking her out. Maybe I just shouldn't come to the beach with him anymore she thought to herself.

Emily and Max were on their weekly beach get-away. At least once a week, they went to the beach with one another and pointed out potential dates for one another. Sometimes, they took it seriously, but for the most part, Max just pointed out ridiculously looking men and told Emily that they should give dating a try. Meanwhile, he got the chance to check out other girls, usually without making a fool of himself.

Last week while taking a walk, Max was staring at the butt of the girl who was walking in front of them. Once she noticed that Max wasn't listening to her story about her future star, she followed his gaze. Unluckily for her she did this at the same time that they girl turned around. She took this the wrong way and waved in a flirty way as she walked towards her blanket. Later, while they were packing their car back up, Max and Emily encountered the girl again. She approached them, offered to meet up with BOTH of them later that night, gave them her business card, winked and walked away.

Now, Emily is a very open minded person. Considering what her childhood was like, she was accepting of all walks of life. That doesn't mean that she wants to participate in them. Max, on the other hand, was on cloud nine at the idea seeming so realistic. She shook her head, reliving the experience.

"Hey babe" Kelly kissed Nicky as he walked in.

"Hi Honey, how was your day? Where's Bridget?" Nicky asked curious about his soon-to-be step-daughter.

"My day was good, the usually. She's upstairs doing her homework. Why? What's going on?" Kelly replied suspicious of his unusual down to business behavior that he usually left at the hospital.

"Well, I guess I should talk to you about this first." Nicky said, rethinking his approach to what he is about to propose. "I was thinking that, since we are going back to Colorado soon, making that would be a good to time to, you know…"

"Good time to do what? I really don't know." Kelly replied focusing more on the dinner that she was making rather than her fiancé.

"What if we got married while we were out there. Now before you jump in, just hear me out." Nicky said to Kelly. "If we get married while we are out there, it would be easier for everyone to just make one trip, rather than to make one to Boulder for the reunion, and then another one to New York for the wedding. And yes, I know that you're happy with the way things are right now, and we don't need to have a wedding to solidify what we have, and that maybe a wedding could even mess up what we have going right now, but I think that this is important. I need to do this, and I hope that you will go along with it."

"No, yeah I agree." Kelly smiled while she replied. "I was actually thinking something very similar earlier today. I mean Pay, Austin, Carter, Lo, Sasha, and Marty already live their permanently and Emily, Max, and Kaylie fly out their pretty much once a month anyways. And, Jon will be out there with Ashley and the kids anyways, so it would probably be easier to just make it one big, longer trip."

Kelly smiled up at Nicky before giving him another kiss and telling him to go take a shower because dinner will be ready soon.

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is much longer than the last one, so that's good. Anyways I think that this is how most of the future chapters will be structured. I hope that you liked it! This was a pretty quick update, don't expect this or anything close to this in the future, just a warning. I should be posting the next chapter sometime during the beginning of next week. Please review, it is much appreciated! Also I will be replying to most of your reviews in a separate section after my Author's note. Also, seventy-eight views in one day, isn't bad but I only got one review from them, shout out to PW for reviewing and agreeing to read my next chapter, thanks for that! But I really like seeing what you have to say, whether its mean, constructive, whether you love it or hate it let me know. I like to see what everyone else is into.

**Review Response:** PW, thanks again for the review. I think that I am mainly going to focus on the characters that played a main role in this chapter while mentioning some of the others in passing, like I did towards the end of the chapter. I have written stories with a large ensemble, just not for fan fiction and I always have trouble with it. I am taking you advice about pretty much dropping some of the characters. I figure that they were about twenty-five and twenty-eight -ish in 2000. So during London, they are in their late thirties and early forties, I don't know why but I decided to add twety years to Sasha's age to go along with the story line, but he won't be playing a huge part in this story anyways. I had trouble starting this fic, because I had this idea stuck in my head, and it will become evident as the storyline unravels, but I couldn't just jump in, there is a lot of background knowledge that needs to be covered first. Anyways, I love that you took the time to review, and hopefully the time to read this. I look forward to hearing your opinion in the future!


End file.
